April Xavier, Where Your Road Leads prts 1 &2
by Blinkeee
Summary: Shatterstar and April fight to survive Xavier and Magneto


April Xavier, Where Your Road Leads, Part One 

April Xavier, Where Your Road Leads, Part One 

DISCLAIMER: The X-Men belong to

Marvel Comics. Original characters belong to the author and should

not be used without permission. This is a work of fanfiction and is

for entertainment purposes only. 

April Xavier, Where Your Road Leads: Part One

[Blinkeee][1]

I was up and ready to go early the next morning, not that I slept that much anyway I was to excited about seeing HIM after a year. Dad looked like he was having regrets at breakfast, not that his facial expressions said anything but his eyes said "trouble" out loud to the whole room. After we left Westchester accompanied by Rictor, Betsy and her new born Lydia. We flew over miles and miles of endless blue, white capped waters. 

Lydia Worthington is the only possible child of Betsy and the recently deceased Warren Worthington III. But I don't like to think about that. Not that Angel actually died, he was I guess 'reclaimed' by Apocalypse about a eleven months ago sadly, it was the same day she learned she was pregnant. 

Dad seemed so tense, like a wound bomb waiting to explode. Rictor is still (even for a thirty-five year old) cute, his wife thinks so too, they've known each other since they were teenagers. Julio and Rhane Richter. What a pair, an earthquaker maker and a werewolf with two little boys, Doug and Phillip. They had a little girl Moria, but she died from SID Sudden Infant Death. Unlike some other people that would let them tear them apart, they grew from it. And Rhane was taken from active duty again, she was pregnant, again.

Me? I hope Shatts waited for me. All the others think I'm making it seem that he actually has a personality, but I know he really is a great guy. Not saying that he cries when someone dies in the movies emotional but still he knows the different between humor and hate. I told that to Sam once and he just smiled. Wonder why? Everything was going fine, until there was a noticeable shake.

"Were under attack!" Julio screamed from the cockpit. My heart sunk when the words started to make sense, Dad threw himself head first into the leader role. Barking off commands telling Betsy and me to watch out for any missals on the radar. Betsy looked as if she's about to cry, her baby girl started to cry. Then the second rumble and shake blows a huge hole in the body of the plane directly behind Betsy and me. Her instincts kicked in, as she ran to the back of the plane for Lydia. I've never been in something like this it was always everybody else's thing, not mine!

"Dad they're somebody coming up on the side!" I'm really started to panic now, God how I wish 'Star was here! Three men jump out of the cargo hold of the plane flying parallel to us now. Dressed in tight black and blue outfits, all men, all coming for me. The tallest one pulls a pin out of some kind of grenade, and threw it into the cockpit. I tried to warn them, but my screams are choked off by someone's hands around my throat. The windows bare witness that the plane is going down and fast. I heard Betsy screaming for mercy, then a splattering of fluid. As soon as I let a tear escape my eye, blackness took me over.

"And that's all I remember about the past two days, are you satisfied now?" April commented in mock bravery. Shivering against the freezing steel floor of her bared cell. Her capture kept his face in the dark the whole time of her story, listening to every detail. 

"Hardly, but it's a start." steeping over to the light switch he clicked it and the room was veiled in darkness. The door opened to let him out and then slammed shut, leaving a frighten teenager in the dark. Maybe his weakness was indeed thinking that he knew everything about mutants. How to brake them, make them his wanting slaves, and to fight for his cause that breathed in deeper every day. After all he was, who he was... 

"Good morning child." his deep voice boomed through out his cold, heartless lab. Though he was no telepath he could tell the difference between a sleeping and an acting body. April in turn shifted her body to face him, her surprise was evident when she saw him in full flush light.

"Joseph?" April choked out through a horsed voice. He had come back to the X-men about two years ago, telling them that he had gotten his head straight and was ready to stand up for the side of angels. Angel of death is probable what he meant.

"If you like, most of the people you will see around here 'Lord', 'Master', or 'Magnus' but I guess I could make an exception for you, Spring."

"Why-y-y?" Magnus started to the cell, kneeling down to meet her face, he gently placed his hand on her cheek as he began to speak.

"You'll walk away from this unscathed, unless you do something stupid that is." He smiled at her that seemed to send ice through her veins.

"Why me..?"

"Your bait. Your father and fellow travelers will wake up soon and miss you. It'll take them a few weeks to pinpoint my location. During the mean time, I'm going to have tests run on you." April pulled herself away from his touch, and started to study his face looking for some explanation. 

"There's...no _other_ reason?" she asked.

"I've been with your household for two years, sketching, and planning every possible move and motive for the X-men's attacks. Saving one of their own always seemed to put more passion in the fight." He started to turn and go, after a short decision he turned to her again and stated "I had and have inside help."

"Happy birthday to me, I'm going cra-zy. This doesn't even rhyme, I'm just biting my time." Okay, it's not my birthday, or anyone's I know but the sound of my own voice is the _only_ sound to hear. I've sung everything I could think of with no luck of thinking about anything that would help my condition any. I do mean _not _a _thing_. I think I've been here close to two weeks with no rescue party. I wonder if they even noticed I wasn't there? Betsy sounded as if she was getting murdered and poor Lydia, the little girl was carted off to some unknown place. I know that Betsy will come for her if she's able, but who will come for me? Dad? Although not as cold, he's still an iceberg. Julio? He'll probably be the first one back to the mansion for Rhane. What about 'Star? He didn't even know I was coming.

-----------------------------------Muir Island ----------------------------

"What do you mean she's been taken?" Shatterstar shouted springing to his feet, glaring at Charles Xavier with nothing less than pure hate. The news had been broken to the warrior with out so much as a bat of an eye. He hadn't expected for her to be coming, for no one had told him, they said she was coming for him, and among other things he felt guilty. 'Star hated to be left out of anything that involved _his_ team or _his_life, or anything he was a part of. Upon hearing April was gone, he was a little less than thrilled.

"Amigo," Julio said calmly resting a hand on his friends shoulder "calm down. Will get her back." 'Star stared over his shoulder and then jerked it away from Rictor's hand. _He _ had let her be taken, and that was defiantly _no_ best friend. 'Star thought to himself {And I would never let any one take Rhane without a fight, so how could he let April go with out lifting a single hand?}

"Why wasn't I informed earlier?" ' Star demanded, glaring at the three that had survived, Elisabeth Worthington, Julio Richter, and Charles Xavier. They said nothing, which irritated him more than anything could. In his point of view they simply handed her over to the kidnappers with smiling faces. His fists unconsciously clenched and unclenched when blank stares answered him. If he had been like he had seventeen years ago, he wouldn't have let any emotion show, because he wouldn't care. Today was not the past, today his lover was in trouble and he cared.

"Because you great bloody idiot, they were in coma's for the past twelve days." Peter Wisdom remarked coldly from where he leaned on the doorway, taking slow drags out of his cigarette. Shatterstar whipped his head around pulling out one of the swords that criss-crossed on his back and threw it masterfully at the older man, smashing into the wall with the cigarette at the very tip.

"There is no smoking in the infirmary, Wisdom." 'Star stated, before turning his attention back to the others. Wisdom stood there, his mouth hanging open, staring in amazement at the sword that hadn't even grazed his fingers while retrieving it's intended target.

"Why didn't anyone tell me beforehand of her coming?" Although he in no way wanted to hide his anger towards the whole situation, he didn't want anyone to see that he was worried, that was for people far to weak and he wasn't going to end up like them. He had taken years to slowly break down his emotional walls that protected him, only to show no one anything that he felt accept April. The others claimed that the girl was delusional, and when he was asked about it he never gave straight answers.

Xavier took the moment of silence to try to take hold of the conversation, "We will do what we can, and without knowing exactly who has taken April, our resources are limited."

"So you are suggesting that we sit here and wait, while those who have her can do what they wish? I don't agree with you, I'll look for her myself if I must but I won't sit on my hands and pretend to be patient." he started to pace back and forth in front of them, then finally took a seat next to Elizabeth Worthington

"I'm with Shatterstar, we must do something. Our daughters are out there right now probably scared out of their minds. We can't just stay here." Betsy wheezed out from the bed, which she lay, bloody and broken from the whole incident. Long gashes along her throat and back, flesh rotting and clinging to the dying body.<

-------------------------------------------April------------------------------- 

It's almost three that means _he'll_ come and visit. It'll be the way like it has always been since the first day I got here. He'll come in and ask me how I'm doing, and I'll stare. Then he'll offer me a room instead of the cage if I'll just say "yes" but I will just stare. He'll get frustrated and cuss in about seven different languages, and I, heh, I will stare.

"Hello April." he says after waltzing through the door with that 'slap-my-face' smile on his lips. Dressed in an X-men uniform that clashes some where between blue and maroon. I just stare.

"How do you feel today, Spring? " Like I would tell you.

"Do you want a room? All you have to do is say yes." Yeah right, I say even one word and that means you broke me. I know your game Magnus-Joseph man, you'll break me then plant me back in New York to be your spy. Well, I won't do it! My 'Star will come for me, I know he will. I just hope you don't.

"Well even if you refuse..." He snaps his fingers and this big blond man comes towering through the door. Victor Creed, evil man, I hate him. I mean _hate_ him he killed Aunt Kitty. Just because she was there and he got bored, he even raped her. Choked her with his hands and then clawed out her insides, I _hate_ that man.

"Take her to her new quarters, and then leave. If I found that you have touched her in any way no healing factor will bring you back from where I will send you." Oh great he is down to threats, the mountain comes over, opens the cage door and reaches in after me with a cocky grin on his face. I start to go into hysterics and thrust my hands forward, praying that there isn't a power damper built in. Thanks be to God that there isn't, a knife forms out of the palm of my hand, and I start to aim for him. Shoving the new blade deep into his upper arm and then pulling it to me leaving a long, painful, bloody gash. 

"You bitch!" He screams at me scampering away from the cage as fast as he can, that Legacy Virus has really slowed him down, a lot. Joseph seems equally surprised, losing his expression of supremacy for a moment. Sabertooth lunges forward; right as he's going to carve into me he stops in mid-air, the familiar blue gray glow forms around the unsuspecting victim. Victor has a confused look on him as the glow sends him sailing into the opposite wall.

"Well, you're mutant, this is --unexpected." Oh no, he's smiling, I think I just signed my life over to him, Lord help me. Shatterstar where are you?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Muir Island-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Alone. Completely utterly alone, again. At least before this I knew where she was and how she was and I knew that we felt the same. But now it's all forgotten, all different. She's out there and I'm here waiting to be out there looking for her. Xavier claims that us waiting would be the best course of action, at least for now I'll agree with him. It's been to long, she could be hurt, or dying, or even--dead. What would happen -inside if April is indeed lost? I've never had to question myself about this before.

Perhaps because she was never known to be mutant till now. And that raises even more questions of why she did not tell me to begin with. Is the trust really that lacking? I wonder, maybe I'm on the "back burner" as people around here say it. 

"You look lonely handsome." Kelly walks up to me and wraps her arms around my neck pressing herself into my back, "Want company?"

"From you," I say standing up walking to the other side of the small rec.room, "Never." she makes a frustrated noise before, what I can guess, she gets up and walks over to me. Attempting to have a pout, she tries the big-eyes-act, which her friends have taught her. I do not pretend to understand the meaning of this act. She is persistent though, if she had not been half as pampered she might even be nice.

"When are you going to grow up and see that April is nothing more than a fat whimpering cow?" she's mad, Kelly Braddock has little to no temper when what she wants isn't given on the spot. After her mother's early death, her father Brain has spoiled her beyond help. Ever since the Christmas party five years ago, she has been constantly after me; for that Kelly hates April for that now. April, my April. I'm coming for you.

"Leave me alone."

"Fine." she turns to leave, "but just so you know I hope your little girlfriend dies out there maybe then you'll come to your senses." 

"S-s-s-stop-p-p-p!" _I out right beg, gripping my head, falling to me knees. Tears of pain force their selves through my clamped eyelids as a thousand different sound waves hit me at once. Ripping through my skull like paper, Banshee shows no mercy and continues his loud unforgiving attack on my poor ears. Joseph was sitting in the corner on the 'throne chair' I guess, I haven't been able to open my eyes for the past two minutes so I hardly know anymore._

"Enough" _Joseph's deep German accented voice booms through out the hall, immediately Sean Cassidy is silent with a triumphant look on his face. That evil man that gave the commands to start this, he drug me here, having all of his lackeys attack me at random. If only I had a defense against these men! Alex Summers comes strutting over next in all anticipation of getting to beat me into next Tuesday. He draws back his fist and--OWWW! _

*-*CLANG*-*

__

Clang? Metal clangs! Of course this whole place must be made of metal for Joseph to control it! Just have to concentrate hard 'nuff.

"Come on I know my big brother taught you better than this!" Alex joked picking the girl up by her neck, sliding her up the wall to his eye level. Using his power to create pure plasma 'bolt' with his other hand. April felt the pricks and tingles that meant she was about to be rewarded, striking out at Havoc she raked her claws deep into his chest, that had just recently formed themselves on the tip of her fingers. Pulling back her upper lip a set of metal fangs shown, dripping with her own blood.

"He did."_ I say in the deepest voice that I can bring about. My teeth hurt, and I can taste the blood in my mouth. My hands I'm not even sure that their still attached they hurt so much, bringing them up to inspect I find that there--Oh My God._

"Claws? Spring that is not very original, I'm sure you could have thought of something else. Spectra, Sunspot, take Alex to the infirmary. The rest of you leave." _He paused for a few seconds, then shouted_ "Now!" _they scattered before he could inhale his next breathe. He starting to make his way over here, I try to move a little, Ugh- pain just shot through my entire being. I have to bit back the scream that hangs on my lips. _

"Stay away from me!" _I swing out towards him; he smiles and steps closer. I try it again, shredding flesh along with his uniform, from his waist to his throat. He steps back touching his fingers and draws back thick red blood. His eyes glow cruelly in to mine, he is pis--very upset._

"How dare you?!" With one swift motion April fell helplessly into a heap at his regal feet. "You'll learn to respect your lord."

"You too, huh?" James asked removing his headset.

"Quite honestly I have never given it much thought." Shatterstar replied leaning his arm on his knee. 

"What do you give thought to?" James asked looking away.

"Things I can _control_. My body, my strength, my skills." _No! not anymore. I think about other things than those I perfect! _

"'Star...if all you have is yourself, then you don't really have all that much at all." War path said feeling a little bit of pity for the younger man.

"Better ,James, than wanting more than you have...and getting nothing in return." _And then I left, Za's Vid, what could I have been thinking? It wasn't my fault then, I was strong then to some point. But I am invulnerable now, I've perfected everything I have tried, except April. I could never mold her to my standards of the perfect girl, and I thank her maker for that. I knew perfection, and it didn't interest me in the slightest, but imperfection the one I could not fix was the one that let me to be curious about the "feelings" that were constantly talked of, she helped me._

And in the one time that she needs my help in return I give her none. All that I am able to do is wait, wait for her, wait to fight, and wait for the death. The conversation between James and me was so long ago, in Arizona. Before I became an X-Man, before Mojo destroyed my world, before I came here. I am starting to sound as pathetic as one of _them_ . Even as pathetic as the one that has come through my door trying to be silent, just pathetic. 

"You two really did care for each other?" _Professor Xavier. April's father, the man that called me 'rapier of youth and innocence', I have never desired his good opinion and certainly don't desire it now._

"What would you care, sir?" _He probably doesn't, April has told me on numerous times that her father hates her. _

"I-- wanted to make sure that when she comes back, she will not through herself into a world of smoke and mirrors. Do you at all care for her the way she believes you do?" _Although he asks it is far too much of a demand to not to answer. I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. Why does he care? _

"Which way does she _believe_ I care for her, if I do indeed care?"

"Do you like her? Do you _love_ her or was I right in my predictions that you only used her." _My eyes are locked with his, my face mere inches from his before his words are finished. How _dare_ he accuse me of _using_ her. If I did not know of the firm lecture I would get from all twenty people stationed here, the man would not still be able to breathe._

"What right do you have to ask me these things? Are you not the one that has not told her what and who her mother was? That you have deceived her in everything she believes true?" _He does not hold back his hand, slamming it into my jaw I stumble backwards only a few steps. He has hit me._

"I asked you a question, and you have brought out an---unnecessary topic. If you ever utter any words regarding anything about her mother I will personally kill you." _he hovers towards the door to exit. And not a moment too soon. I hesitated before..._

"Yes." 

"I beg your pardon?"

"I do--love her, sir." _That seems to satisfied him at the present, at least that is what I think he is smiling for._

__

I believe in miracles 

I believe in signs 

And I believe that mountains move

One pray at a time

If I could be an angel

I'd make your every dream come true

But I am only human

Just a women lovin' you

Written by: Victoria Shaw and Desmond Child

Part Two

Pain. That I think could sum it up in a word, pure unyielding pain. Wolverine once told me how much pain he went through when the metal was ripped from his skeleton, God help me now I know exactly what he meant. Magneto is pulling all of the metal I've absorbed through my pores, like millions of tiny needles pushing out of my skin all at once. When this is taking place he gets his little psycho mind reader to attack at the same time. She does something to me, puts things into my head that I've never known before, things I don't care to know. Making me forget my memories, making it harder to remember who I really am.

Joseph does this to me daily, forces me to take in as much metal as my body can stand, and then rips it out of me; and while in a weaken state lets the "boys" have fun. I've been here a month, and I've been beaten, abused, raped, and tortured, but he has never broke me. At least I don't have that pain, bu----but I know that 'Star will no longer want me after this, after I become what it is that Magneto wants me to become. Who in their right mind would want a second hand thing that I've turned into?

Why haven't they come yet? I thought that at least a hand full would care about what happened to me, I guess I was deceived there. I need to grow up, I need to be rescued before I forget myself for ever. Or I'll have to save myself before this is all over and hurt someone on the outside world for not coming.

---------------------------Muir Island----------------------------------

"No I will not listen! That is what made me wait before and I will no longer take orders from you." Shatterstar threw the last of his pre planed equipment into the small fighter jet, 'Taker'. Convinced that April was coming closer to death everyday that they waited, he made up his mind to strike out on his own. Even if he stood alone, he would try, which is more than he could say for the others.

"Running out, half mad is not going to help her. We must conceive a plan for a rescue and remember that we are even lucky to know where she is. Are you listening to me? " Xavier fumed at the younger man, he had spent the past ninety minutes trying to get the warrior to stay, with no luck. The other man was persistent, but so was he. If he would stay then everything would go according to plan, but Shatterstar's undying will was something that they hadn't planned on.

"No_you_ must create a plan, I already have one. If you even wanted for anyone to believe that you could possibly tolerate your daughter you would be encouraging me, not holding me back." 'Star spat. Climbing into the co-pilot's seat next to Elizabeth Worthington. She had been the only one to encourage him, and not only because of April but also for her daughter, Lydia's sake. 

"Do you remember two weeks ago, you asked me if I loved her and I told you I did. Now I'm going to prove it to the one that needs to know it the most." Xavier's face grew crimson with frustration as the engines roared to life, and the plane was soon out of site.

A few hours later the call that he had been waiting for came in, the silver haired man on the screen opposite of Xavier did not have an expression of happiness. His chest was still wrapped up from April's earlier attack, neither of them were looking forward to this conversation.

"Charles."

"Magnus."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=April-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"LET ME OUT!" _That is about the fifth time that boy has screamed for me to let him out as I get escorted to my quarters. I would scream right along with him if I could bring myself to do that. My room here isn't all that bad, but it isn't anything I would die to have either. It's better than that cage he had me sleeping in the first fortnight, just a bed and a small window, with a dresser in the corner. _

Spectra and Sunspot , my escorts, like to throw me into the room and then slam the door, and lock it. I can't believe Roberto DaCosta used to be on the side of angels a couple of years ago. He and Sam, my favorite uncle, use to be best friends and I don't know exactly what happened; but I do know that Sunspot went crazy after he thought that he killed some one named Tabitha. He didn't kill her though she was sucked away to someplace called Limbo, and there she killed someone related to Poitr and turned into Spectra. They're supposedly married now, but she never takes off the mask or so I hear. There are suppose to be deep scars from her evil travels that still mock her.

Now that I have time to think of it, my family is kind of screwed up. People don't stay dead, the good never stays good, and the evil always changes forms. I'm so tired, the bed isn't the softest but I'm not about to complain about something small like that. It's all I can do now, I mean all I want to do, think and wonder. If I get out of this place alive the first thing I'm going to ask about is my mother. I know that Mrs. Jean and Miss Rouge told me about her all the time but I always noticed that they've never once gave her a name. I even think that sometimes, their stories change, not to-to much but just small things. 

_My hopes of a rescue, although damaged by a month coming and going are not completely gone. I know that one person will miss me when I don't answer my phone. If he even calls anymore that is, which I'm not sure._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Shatterstar-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Any reading's yet 'Star?"

"None whatsoever."

"Then maybe you didn't hear that beep." Elizabeth said hopefully.

"I know what I heard. Now, if you don't mind, turn around and let me scan that area again." _She sighs but does what I ask, I know that I'm not crazy I heard something. Even if it was just for a moment, the miniature Cerebro rang out that Aprils bio signature had been picked up and I refuse to give up on it._

_*Bleep*_

"There! Circle that area!"I knew that this primitive contraption wasn't mistaken, Lydia's and April's life signs have been picked up. Maybe their kidnapper thought that no one would ever think to look at the old X-Factor base for them. I was surprised when Xavier said she was in that area when he radioed us a couple of minutes ago. I want to believe that it is for the better but, I can't help but think he has an alternative motive hidden in this mission.

"I'm landing us about four miles away, Forge said that after that amount of distance these old systems had faults."

_And then those who hold the girls shall die. Elizabeth is an expert pilot, and lands the plane without so much of a slight bump. The hatch slides open to reveal a darken, shadow filled part of the ancient X-Factor grounds. She secures our transportation, and starts running off into the trees. I start to go after her, before an unseen attacker makes their presence known. They will die for this._

"Oh, I think not."_ Who?! Fekt! Madelyn Pryor!_jumping quickly out of the energy blast that she projected, he dodged and ran to the safety of the trees. _ I was right, as usual, Xavier set us up. Poor April---_His thought's were violently cut off by the sudden blow to the back of his head. Psylocke stood there, with a sadden face.

"Sorry 'Star but my baby's on the line." Flagging down one of the stronger people that had anticipated their coming, the entire party walked towards the building.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=April-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Who are you?" _ I am a weapon to be used at Magnus' whim, and I am the enemy---NO that's _not_ who I am I _am_ April Spring Xavier, Charles Xavier's only daughter _friends_ of the people that wear the X. I am free_

"Since you won't answer I'll tell you who you are, you are Magnus' weapon, you are an enemy of the X, you are worthless, you are bait, you are of no importance to _anyone_. Your are mutant you are superior to the Homo sapiens, you are what we want you to be."

_I will never be that, as long as I don't lose myself I will never be like them in anyway._

"If you won't answer me then you'll fight for your life, just pray April, that everything Pryor has put in your head is enough to survive." Clicking a few commands into the computer, androids started to appear and target on the girl. Joseph turned his back to her as his new guest's came in.

"All the know how I've given her will be more than enough, but as you can tell, the guest of honor is her." Madelyn said coldly, walking over to observe April. While Creed flung the still body into a chair, and secured the restraints around his ankles and wrists. Elizabeth Worthington was escorted out of the room, to Lydia, the one that forced her to betray her friend.

"She seems to be improving, a little. Has she talked yet?"

"Not at all, but she doesn't need to talk she just needs to act. And from what you tell me her defenses are dying quickly." 

"When did she learn to do that?" Madelyn asked in astonishment. April was covered in metal from head to toe, her eyes were bright yellow that released the only light in the room. In her hands were constantly different weapons, knives, claws, and anything else that could puncture skin.

"I don't know. It most have been a un-conscience reaction to her conditioning. I wonder why she's never used it before." 

"Where?" Shatterstar's voice broke the gapping silence. His host turned around with a expression of cold command, the observation window was instantly slammed shut. With a few whispered words between them, Madelyn scurred off.

"Magneto." Shatterstar said in a completely controlled voice.

"Yes, thank you. I know why you've come and if you think she's here you'd be right. And if you think Xavier had anything to do with this you'd also be correct. " he smiled for an instant.

"Why did you want her, of all the people? Why her?"_It couldn't be to get back at Xavier, if he is in this. It couldn't be because April is mutant, her powers are still so undeveloped._

" It's not her we want, it's her mother that keeps helping you X-Men, and since she's not listed in the local phone book we needed something to attract her attention." 

"What is Lilandra to you? She has a vast army and could destroy you without a care."

"She has important equipment that can be of very good use to us. No more questions now. You'll be shown to your---quarters. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay." He said before turning away and leaving.

* * *

_I've been here for close to two months and no one has come, not even 'Star. Joseph was right I am alone. I've never been so fit before though, that's a good thing. The only good thing. I can at least hold my own against those damned robots and the little flunkies of his. And I haven't been thrown back to the boys in over two weeks thanks to me playing chop shop. If I had left something worth wild at home, it's all but forgotten now. No one cares and I care for no one. _

The sessions which still come daily are now a welcome distraction from what else goes on. I can keep my metal inside me for as long as I wish. Madelyn still loves to reek havoc in my head but she still has a way to go to be able to control me again.

I often ask myself if I miss my once "love". A month ago I would have said yes and I would carry out a full explanation of why, the memories, and my plans for when I saw him next. And now when I do that, I answer myself "He didn't come" and say no. The only thing I want to do to him is hurt him the way that he hurt me in just over the period of two months. But I don't have to worry about that for a long time if ever.

* * *

_*** I have been here for a month without seeing or hearing anything about April. The most frequently mentioned name is Torn. I have yet to see that one either. My fears may become reality if I don't see her soon. The others use to tell me that neglect always makes a person regret, and hate the person that neglected them. What if April believes that now? What if now she hates me, could I ever restore her good opinion of me? _

There is no doubt in my mind that my intentions and wishes are staying true, I am here for April, for love. That sounds so unexplainable that I would hold dear any human emotions that I find weak. But then Sam said that only I would find love as a weakness.***

"Hello again Mr. Star. Are you ready to met an old friend?" Madelyn asked coolie unchaining him form the shackles that held him against the wall. 

* * *

"April." _huh? Joseph?! I must have fallen asleep. His voice was so close to my head, he must be two feet away, looking up at him, indeed he is all of three feet from me. That same cold frown of his sits on his face, hands folded behind his back and larger than life._

"There is something I wanted to show you." _He walks away with thinking that I'll be right on his heels , which I am after learning that pain is the reward for disobedience I've learn to snap to. _

"One of your friends, I believe it is your little boyfriend if I'm not mistaken has been located on the grounds." _ Now he has my full attention, like it or not, I follow him, with my escorts to a well far off room._

"I think it's this next door, but let me warn you, he might not exactly be what you left behind." _That smirk reappears as he shows me into the room, alone. After I'm half way in, the door slams and the lock clicks. A whirling sound comes from the ceiling and for a second I think I' m going to be squashed, but instead a platform appears and stops once it hits the bottom of the floor. There's a body, on-it----_

"'Star?" _ My voice is dry, cold, and hoarse, he lifts up his head slightly as I approach, his once clear handsome face is smeared with his own blood. His uniform and body are much the same way, tattered and blood soaked. His eyes are surrounded by blood where their should by white, his eyes, his --star? It's on the wrong side. Are they trying to provoke me into feeling anything for him again?_

"What's wrong April? " _the intercom blasts out his voice._

"I-" I go to say something, but I remember that that's what he wants me to do. Betray myself. 

"I guess Pryor's little trick didn't work as good as she'd planned. Not to worry, this might be a tad cliche for me, but since Arcades dead I find no reason not to use it." _Yeah, yeah, yeah, get to the point._"But since you wanted to see him. Shatterstar? If you'll please come out and say hi to your old friend?"

__

And like a puppy he comes through the ceiling, landing by his dummy. Decked out in his purple uniform, with to utility belts making a tight X across his chest. I want to run to him but then my mind screams with all the scornful memories I've collected during my visit. But something isn't right I can not put my finger on it, but something about the way he stands, the way he looks tells me that I might lose an arm if I move. His once kind eyes are stone, so much like dad, but I know that he isn't like Dad, that he doesn't hate me. And if he doesn't now, he soon will.

"April.." _He states, sounds like he hasn't been talking much either, we stand here like two broken dolls. His face changes moods though when I call my metal to screen me, I don't want to see me like I was just to see me as I am, the thing he made me._

"April. What's wrong?" _He's mocking me?! His nerve is great indeed, I'll give him that. He starts to come forward, for every step he comes I go back two. He will never touch me again as long as I live. This is certain. I form a knife, one of my favorite things for hurting and lunge at him. He is totally unexpecting enough that we land, him on bottom knife in his stomach, a few feet away from were we stood._

"April?! Why--?"_***She's attacked me, my instincts tell me to fight back, but this is April. She wouldn't be able to stand it. What have they done to her? ***_

"Why?! You can ask me that? This isn't even a precent of pain of what I've gone through and you didn't come. That's why they broke my body, but you, you the one that said you loved me, broke my heart and that hurts ten times as worse."_***Her voice is so cold, I'm sorry April but if you will not let me up--***_ Before she could tell, Shatterstar had flipped there position, she was held down by his weight her arms and legs pinned with his own.

"I came for you, believe me, they've kept me away."

"That's enough." Joseph commanded grabbing April by her metal and walking her over and out of the door.

_He said he came for me earlier, but can I believe him to be sincere? Do I want to take the chance of being hurt all over again? Do I really need that now that I am healed? Even if he did come when he said he did he'll want nothing to do with me now that I've hurt him. Indeed I have not fully begun to inflict the pain which I want him to receive._

The kind of pain I swore never to give- My sixteenth birthday, he was going to surprise me, which he did not fail to do

"You may open them now"

_I remember opening my eyes and the heavenly site that stood before me, the river was captured in an embrace with the setting sun as the coming stars brought forth their own majestic beauty. And he was by my side sharing my birthday sunset with me._

He had let me admire it for what felt like an eternity before he took me by the hand and lead me away. Down the muddy slope skirted with patches of grass, and we lay beneath the safety of the bridge. Their we were one all alone, we were free from wondering eyes and passing cars he showed me what it meant to be loved. And after we recovered, he said something's I knew I'd never forget.

"April, are you okay?"_ His voice was with the up most concern. I hurt but I knew that it wouldn't last. I looked at him, tracing his star, and smiled with a nod of my head he continued._

"Do you-- I guess _care_ for me in anyway?" _I didn't start to talk until a few minutes later._

"I just gave you something no one else can ever have. And I hopefully you except my heart as well?"

"Thank you." _ And he gently kissed my lips. That's the day he became my Star. The star that broke my heart, that didn't come for me. But he said, My God, he did come, Magneto made me lose hope and then let me lash out at the one that holds my heart. He came and I hurt him even though I said I never would._

"I love you, April."_ I heard the words barley breathes out before he opened his eyes, from the instant they were said, I started to get lighthearted and giddy. _

"You can say that now but will you hurt me later?"

"Never, And your sweetness and descent, I know will never harm me, will they my April?"_ I ran my through his ginger hair and replied with all my heart_

"I will not, in anyway, hurt you my Star."

_And I meant everything I said, but now I have went back on my promise not only to him but to my self as well. Heaven forgive me. I have been used for the last time. If he came, then I will set him free. Even if he is no longer my Star anymore, weather I like it or not I will always love him, I will always be his April._

   [1]: mailto:binkeee@hotmail.com



End file.
